Unfinished Starts
by lovelyblackheart
Summary: So this is just going to be a collection of stories that I am never going to finish. I just don't like them collecting dust on my computer. Feel free to finish them as long as I get credit for the part I wrote, and I'm informed about it. :
1. Samson

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. **

**Soooo I haven't uploaded anything in a while because I've been in a writing funk. I'm trying to get out, but its not really working. I've been listening to the song Samson by Regina Spektor way too much for my own good. This is a product of that. **

* * *

My arms wrapped around his slender waist as I rested my head in his lap. "Matt?" He questioned me, unsure of what I was thinking. I snuggled my face in closer into his thigh, breathing in the scent of leather. "You alright?" I made a sound that might sound like I was.

In truth, I felt like I was about to break down. The only thing that was keeping me from sobbing like no tomorrow from the feeling of having my heart break inside my chest was the soft feel of leather under my cheek. If he spoke anymore I would probably lose it though, I wouldn't be able to stand what I did, or his acceptance of it. "Matt..."His voice was soft, gentle, and it broke me. "It's fine. You've done nothing wrong." I could feel the tears on my face before I could stop them, and buried my face into the sheets rather than his leg. I couldn't forgive myself for what I had done, even if he would. I was ashamed. I was hurting myself, and him in the process and I couldn't deal with it. I couldn't forgive myself for hurting Mello. Ever.

His hand ran softly though my hair, and began to trace small circles in my back. "Matt, its fine. It's just some hair, it's no big deal." I would have looked up at him to say how big a deal it was, but I couldn't face him. Not after what I had done. Not the way I had made him look. I hadn't seen him since I had done it, I refused to allow myself to look at him. What if he no longer looked the same as I was used to? I had always seen him with long hair, since the day we meet. I wouldn't. Even if I couldn't see from how swollen my eyes were already becoming, and even if my nose was running.

I could feel him as he lied down beside me, still gentle as ever. His lips connected with my neck, and he began to kiss me. I couldn't feel his blonde hair brush against my neck, and it made me cry harder. I was broken. And I had done it to myself.

I barely even know why I had done it. I want to say that I was high. I have been using more than usual, but I wasn't. I was sober. The only thing in my system was nicotine; I hadn't even had a cup of coffee for caffeine to me pumping through my system. I had seen the dull scissors on the counter besides the wonder bread I had picked up earlier.

I would never want Mello's fire to die; it's one of the things I love about him. I love his strength, his vulnerability, his courage, his everything. But I wanted him home, safe. I wanted him to stay near me, always and forever. I wanted him to give up Kira, because it would only end up killing both of us. I just wanted to take away some of his strength so he would be safe. And somehow the idea of Samson got into my head when I saw those scissors.

I didn't do it right away. Mello wasn't even home, and I didn't attack him when I first saw him. But the thought plagued me. Why couldn't I stop Mello from destroying himself? Us? Would everything be fine if I just took away his powers? Somehow I began to think that his hair, blonde, perfect and long was the only thing between his death and living until we were old and wrinkled. He would lose some of aura, I began to think. His hair was what he hid behind, now that he had his scar. If I just cut it...everything would be fine. He would stay at home. Safe.

It took me three days since I saw the scissors on the table before I picked them up and took them to Mello's hair as he took a nap on the couch.

I was almost in a trance until I looked at all the hair that was no longer attached to his head. I dropped the scissors and ran to the first area I could lock myself into; the bedroom. I quickly huddled into a ball, crying softly with the image of his hair stuck in my mind. It wouldn't go away. I know before he was even awake that it would hurt him. His hair was something he held dear, almost like a blanket to hide behind. He didn't want the world to see his faults and true self. I had exposed it. I hadn't even seen what he looked like yet, and I know that I would never be the same. In trying to protect him from the world, I had only hurt him myself.

I guess I had fallen asleep, because when I awoke, he was beside in the bed. I didn't look up, I couldn't, but I felt the warmth of his body beside me. I'm sorry. I thought. I couldn't find the ability to speak. He didn't get the message as he leaned over me, calling me name. The part that hurt was it wasn't in an angry was, but in a confused and hurt manor. Even though I had known I would hurt him, hearing his voice was too much. I started to cry again, ignoring his reaction.


	2. Shards

**So this is going to make the rating go up to M. It's Matt and Near. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Death Note.**

**Sorry for the crap place to leave off. I do shit like that. I don't know where this was headed. **

* * *

The fragment of the broken glass looked so small in my hand. It felt cool to the touch, and although it was glass, the edges did not slice open the skin and leave a wet red mark. It did nothing to my skin. The glass was not sharp.

Briefly, I wondered if it was dulled as it cut through someone else's flesh, or if their injuries were caused by the other fragments that surrounded the wasteland.

The light softly shimmered on the translucent blue shard as I heard some of the other fragments break behind me. "Mello seems to have done it again." I did not recognise the voice, but as I turned around, I knew the boy. That being said, he was not the boy I once knew, but a man who looked worn and tired. I presume he took my silence as an indication to continue his thought, as if I didn't understand what he was saying. I knew. Just as much as he, I knew. "He was always pulling shit like this. I just never thought that he would end up as bad as he was."

I know. I thought to myself, and fingered the glass in my hand once again. Maybe the heat from the explosion had melted the edges so they would not be so sharp.

The redhead had stopped beside me, looking at the ruined building. His attention turned to the glass that was in my hand. "How did you find out about it so quickly?"

I sighed. "It's not like I am heartless enough to cut him loose. I still kept tabs on him." I could feel Matt's eyes bore through my body. "Did you keep tabs on me?" I felt my body stiffen, and reflexively I blushed. Thankfully I was looking down. "Of course. The three of us come in a package, don't we?" He snorted, unamused. "I guess that's true."

I felt him take the shard out of him hand and I ignored the way his skin felt as it touched mine. "How is he?" The words came out of my mouth before I knew that I was worried about the blonde.

Matt sighed, not a good sign. "He's going to be pissed when he wakes up. It's not a pretty sight. Third degree burns on half his body." He began to examine the glass, and then put it back into my hand. "You can come visit if you like, I'm sure you know where I live." I mumbled off the address and he snorted again. "Want to come now? I'm sure there's a lot we have a lot to talk about."

I accepted, knowing full well that we wouldn't be talking for the most part.

Mello was out on the bed, covered in bandages. I bent down to give him a kiss on the unbandaged part of his face before turning to face Matt for the first time. My hands went down to undo the buttons on my shirt, and he already had his vest thrown off. "Couch?" He offered, cringing at the sight of the third member of our trio on the bed. I nodded, and dropped my shirt on the floor.

By the time we reached the bed, both of us were naked. I didn't want to notice the way he had grown, body was manlier that what I had seen before, and unknown scars littered his body. He reached out and cupped my balls to signal that the time to look was over. I mewled at the contact, already feeling more than what I should have, and moved closer so I could have access to his neck. I was pushed down onto the couch, and he went on the floor between my legs. He just looked at me, already hard, as his fingers made patterns on the inside of my thighs. Then he dipped down, taking me in his mouth. I gasped, the heat was unexpected, and he was much better than the last time I had seen him. My hips involuntarily thrusted towards him, but he didn't seem to mind.

I came quickly, and he pulled away just in time to see me spurt all over myself. He ran a ran over my stomach, spreading the semen to cover more of my body.


	3. What I Want the Most

**Disclaimer. I don't own DN. **

**I don't know what I was doing with the ending of this. It probs could be put under the Short Yet Endless collection, but w/e. I feel it is unfinished so its here. **

**Matt and Mello. Matt's POV. **

* * *

"Then what do you want me to do?" I sobbed into my hand. I had tried everything, I really had. Throwing away my pride, drowning myself in need and desire for him didn't work. Nor did staying beside him, being a devoted friend. Finding a balance between the two made him angry, and leaving was out of the option. I was not a lover, not a friend, and not a sex buddy.

Trying to find a way to please him started to make me crack. Trying to find what we have between us broke me. I couldn't think; I was no longer myself, no longer sane. I had lied for him, stole, killed, degraded myself, and never gained what I wanted.

Nothing, however, was enough to grant me my wish, my dream, the one thing in my life that could make me happy. All I wanted was you.

The knowledge finally set in, when you looked at me with jaded eyes, the blue starting to darken with anger. You didn't love me. You didn't need me. You didn't want me. I was only an annoying part of your past.

I broke completely down, trying to hide my scream by biting into my hand. The metallic taste burned my tongue, mixed with the salt from my tears. Because I couldn't leave you. No matter how much I hurt, if I was shot, stabbed, beaten, or abused by your hurtful words, I couldn't leave.

I didn't have a choice. If I left, I would choose to do it with a gun to my head rather than walk out the door. I would never allow myself that knowledge, that you were the one who drove me to my death.

So I cried, hopelessly, knowing that I would not be the cause of a smile that brightened your face.

You had forgotten how to smile years ago.

Yet again I was thrown away, abandoned by those who I love. It was never enough for their love back though.


	4. Younger Self

**Disclaimer: I don't own death note. It's why I'm publishing this on **

**Haha I don't know how I ended up with this. I just saw a model from the Gucci show, and was like 'wow. he's hot. would be what Matt looked like in real life. but Matt would be sexier.' Then somehow I went from Matt to an OC. Oh well. The OC is supposed to be sort of like a younger more innocent Mel. Don't ask**

* * *

I hadn't seen him in a few years, so when he walked down the street like he owned it, ignoring the whores who drooled at his feet, I can admit I was a bit stunned. Well, he was stunning too. His cheeks sunk in more; they looked concave compared to the chubby, convex cheeks in our youth. I still couldn't see his eyes, they were covered up by large sunglasses, and his messy hair fell down past the frames. His style had improved too, rich brown velvet jacket with a silk scarf, and what looked like twill pants. Well, I guess his style either became gayer, or was completely designer- all of it looked like it came off the Gucci runway anyways.

I sighed, knowing that if he saw me, he would be stunned in a different way. My reflection in the grimy glass window glared back at me, greasy hair, the worn leather and cold, tired blue eyes that followed him. I had not allowed myself to have people spy on him. It would have broken any resolve I had; I would have kept him with me, tied, chained, and gagged him down if he tried to escape from me. It's why I didn't bring him along. I couldn't. He wasn't mine to control.

I unintentionally was captivated again. I couldn't resist. I went back to the same store the next day- a filthy sex shop. I had been on the second floor at the time, discussing the sales of some of the whores. I sat there, staring out the window. He never came. Never walking past me again.

The people didn't know what to do with me anymore, sitting upstairs, staring outside. It's like I was there, but my heart was on the street. I guess in a way it was. After a while, they would send someone up. I didn't want their cheap whores though, until I saw one that seemed familiar. I guess they had given up on sending up the girls, because this time it was a blonde young man. He couldn't be called a boy after being in this area, but he looked like he wasn't either boy or man. Just between both. I knew I had never met him before however, when he looked at me innocently it seemed like I should know what was going on in his head.

My eyes cast over what he was wearing, oversized sweater, and tight jeans. He wasn't the Matt I had seen on the streets, or the Matt from my past. He was more like an older version of my younger self.

I held out my hand, beckoning him to come to me.

His mouth tasted like smoke and sweets. His skin tasted like salt, and his breath mingled with the chocolate from mine.

I had discarded the clothing we both wore quickly, enjoying the plains of his body. He was thin, but not as thin as me, and almost girlish in a way. He had a tiny waist, and pale skin that could rival Near. I liked the way his skin felt warm against my body, and I pulled his closer, and touched him more.

He was really innocent, confusion crossing his face when my hand drifted towards his backside. It was like a flashback to my past, before everything went wrong. I pulled him into another kiss, slowly grinding my hips into his as I slipped the first finger in. He cringed. I continued, but slowly, making it so he wouldn't be hurt, he would enjoy what was happening.

And he did. I knew he wouldn't be the same again, virginity taken by someone broken like me, but it was better than someone who was corrupted. I found his weak spots, kissing him behind his ear lobe, along the slender slope of his hip bone, the tender insides of his thighs, and the backs of his knees. I enjoyed the way his eyelids fluttered shut with pleasure, the way his breathing stopped when I touched him _just_ right, the moans that escaped when I pushed him further than he had gone before.

I ignored that we had done it on a dusty floor. I ignored that he had been sent up to keep me amused, and I ignored that I had gone into him dry.

I didn't ignore the long arms that wrapped around me when we both lay collapsed on the floor.

After all, it was the same way I had hugged Matt when I was a child, before I had polluted thoughts to think of him.

The boy soon sat up, crawling over to his jeans, giving me a nice view of his ass. He offered me a fag from the box, and I took one. I never really liked smoking, but sometimes it just helped me unwind. He pulled on a shirt before coming sitting back down beside me, watching my reaction.

I decided to not give him one.


	5. The Sharpie of Doom

**Disclaimer- me no own DN**

**OH goodness. This was from about a year ago. So it kinda sucks. XD I have no idea what was happening. Just imagine the end with a sex scene or something in your head, and guess at what Matt wrote- because I honestly remembering being befuddled at what it should be, and never came up with an answer. XD Have fun~~**

**Oh yeah. Like said in the description (but as if anyone reads that) feel free to finish any of these. Really, I would like to know what happens in the end. I'm just not going to write it. Just give me cridit and tell me about it so I can read it when you are done (if you finish doing shit, unlike me). 3**

* * *

"Mello!" I shouted from outside his door. He gave no response. "Mellooooooooo!" I tried again. As the door slammed open, I leaned backwards, to avoid being having my face torn off.

"What?" His eyes were slanted with rage, twitching in annoyance. "I thought that I de-friended you."

I smiled, hiding my amusement. He looked so cute when he was mad. "It wasn't that bad. Besides I was bored and you were ignoring me."

His glare turned from I-will-break-all-the bones-in-your-body to an I-fry-and-eat-babies-(and-you-too)-for-fun glare. "Matt. You used sharpies. It won't come off." He hissed, probably so no one else could hear. He was still only looking at me through the small crack of the door.

I managed to suppress a giggle; the thought of my prank still evident on his skin brought an extreme joy to me, one I didn't know I could feel until now. It was pretty funny. I grabbed the door with one hand, and forced my way into his room. "Can I see it?"

He blushed a violent red, although it could have been there since I first called out his name a few minutes ago. "No. Deffs not. No way in hell." My arm sneaked around his waist, and I had my innocent big blues at the ready, goggles hanging around my neck.

I could feel him start to crack, and went in for the KO.

"Please?"

His perfectly red lips moved into a pout. Then he pulled a fast one on me, suddenly burrowing his face into my neck, and throwing his arms around me. It was so utterly adorable I almost forgot what I was planning. Almost.

"Mello." I murmured into his soft, strawberry smelling locks. "Just one peak?" My hand went to rub his back, trying to coax him into what I wanted.

His hands rearranged themselves to clutch the front of my shirt, and he stared up at me with huge, adorable, abused, grey eyes. "No, you will just laugh like you did before." He leaned his head back into my shoulder. "Besides, I'm still angry for you doing this. You are such an ass."

I let the smile slip onto my lips. What he said was true. Even though I showed no emotion to anyone, I had a soft spot for the blonde, and normally ended up teasing him. Thankfully, I had managed to steal a piece of his heart, because he let me. Anyone else would be dead by now.

"Ah, but it's not your ass I want to see," He was going to hit me, but I couldn't resist. It was true too. "For now." Ouch, he punches hard for having no arm space. "I just want to see it again, besides I've seen you naked how many times before? This isn't a big deal Mels."

I felt him sigh; his sweet chocolaty breath floated up and I would have been happy to stay like this. Not as happy as I would have been if he showed me what I marked on him, but happy never the less. "Matt, seeing me naked when I'm changing, and seeing this isn't the same thing." Touché, and sadly correct. The only time(s) I have ever seen him naked -besides in my wet dreams- was when he was changing and I happened to wander into the room.

However, I really wanted to see this. It was like a mark of my love without him knowing that the sexual advances I made towards him were honest, true, and what I really wanted. It was so perfect for him, contrasting bright against his skin, fitting along with his muscles.

In short, I would fight him to the death to see my mark on his again. So I did what any other horny, teenager did who wanted to see their best friend shirtless (in order to see the mark too, not just for the shirtless part).

I let my fingers slide down his back, firmly gripped the hem of his shirt, and pulled up.

Obviously, I didn't think this through; his arms prevented me from taking the shirt off. I thought it was a good attempt at getting my point across though. He didn't think so, when he clutch on my shirt turned into a claw fest on Matt's torso.

That's right, Mello gripped so hard on my chest, even through my t-shirt, it _bleed_.

"What the hell are you doing?" We both cried at each other, Mello is fear and confusion, I in pain and confusion.


	6. Costume Party

**Disclaimer- I don't own DN. **

**So as per usual, I didn't really know where I was going with this story. I wrote parts of it at different time, not all of them making sense together, or having events that link them. Which is why I used the lines. Sorry for the random cut offs, my mind doesn't work functionally.  
**

**The Basic Plot Line----Mello dresses up as a pirate for a costume party. Matt dresses up like someone from Harry Potter. L and Light make out everywhere. Matt and Mello meet for the first time. They begin to get hot and heavy. The end. **

**Great idea right? I'm sure its so great that its like every other MxM story out there but with costumes (which most of them have anyways.). Have fun reading. :)**

* * *

The blonde winked and smiled; fingers wiggling a sexual invitation to come over. Then he bit his lip, eyes innocently widening, and popping the collar that showed off the delicate shoulder bones. The boney fingers travelled down the lace that peaked out from the embroidered jacket and down to the tie up pants, and then the teen burst out into laughter. "I can't believe I am practicing my seduction skills into a mirror." I paused, and took in the outfit I had on, from the tie up heeled boots, leather pants, crimson and gold jacket and tea stained ruffled shirt underneath. "I can't believe I am practising my seduction skills while dressed as a pirate."

Grabbing a leather feathered hat off the bed and placing it on my head, I snatched a bomber jacket and shrugged it on. The black lined eyes glanced back from the mirror placed beside the coat rack, approved, and I turned towards the door.

Tonight was a night to get shit faced, dance until your ass hurt, and have fun. I was going to make sure of that, even with this stupid outfit on.

The party had already been going for about an hour and a half since I arrived, and never one to wait until people started dancing, this was now a practised habit. The hair that fell around my face shone blue under the lights, the blonde color absorbing whatever colors shone from overhead. My hips swayed with the music, the heels not helping the cause. I headed towards the bar, deciding that I would should get myself as wasted as the rest of the fuckers here. L and Light were already sucking face in the corner, something their sober selves would never let happen. In public.

Once my vision seemed hazy enough, I moved from the bar to the dance floor, rum bottle in hand. I felt enough in costume to let my drinks be decided for me. The feel of people pressed against me usually made me feel claustrophobic, but on the floor, it edged me further. The beats went straight to my core, and it felt damn good. Quickly, I had a dance partner, and cute auburn girl, a few inches shorter than me (even if we were both in three inch heels- I am damn sexy enough to attract girls in these killer shoes, not just gay men) who seemed to really enjoy grinding. I don't even know why, but I've always had a thing for redheads, otherwise this behaviour by a girl would be intolerable.

* * *

The first thing Matt noticed as he walked into the bar was the couple making out in the coat closet. He back a laugh, and coughed instead. They separated, Light blushing and straightening out his outfit well L raised an eyebrow. "Yes Matt? Is there something you needed one of us for?"  
The red head held up a coat. "Well I was just looking for a hook, but they all seem to be behind you. Sorry for the...interruption." A small glance towards Light -now beat red- was all he needed to know this wasn't public yet. Or even fully thought through by the younger male. Once the jacket was hanging securely, he walked out in his Gryffindor outfit. "You two can continue now, just pretend I never came in." The moment he walked out, a muffled moan came through the wall. How interesting.

* * *

Mello suppressed a moan as Matt straddled him. He looked up into the darkened green eyes and felt the heat rise in his face- and it went straight now to his groin. Before he could even try to collect himself, lips were pressed to his own, skilled and hot. Hands travelled down his back, and slowly came to the front to press against his aching groin. He let a groan escape.


	7. Looks Like Sex

**Disclaimer- I don't own DN**

**HAHAHA! Even I hate myself for where I left this off. Mid sentence. Wow. I know, right? I have no idea how it even ended up like this anyways.**

**Warning- BJ and male hookers (Aka Mello) and horrible cut off ending. **

**Pairing- Matt and Melloooooooo**

* * *

I nervously looked around the dark street, trying to act like I belonged. It was my first time being in the red light district, let alone the gay section. I looked away as a tranny smiled and winked in my direction. _Fuck, what on earth was I doing here? _I headed into a bar, hoping that the plain exterior would reflect the people inside.

A few drinks later, I was out on the street, with a few changes to my outfit. My jeans were now tucked into the square toed boots, and my shirt was untucked from my currently lower waist band of my jeans. My vest was unzipped, and the goggles were place on the top of my strategically gelled to be messy hair. I was told I now 'looked like sex'. I cringed away as an elderly man cat called across the street to me. I needed to go home. Although I was probably gay, I didn't belong here. I hated the flashing lights, the loud noises, the over familiarity of strangers. I liked to be alone.

I was pulled aside by someone, and suddenly they crashed their lips into mine. Shocked by surprise, I couldn't move, even when their hands trailed down my back in into the waistband of my jeans. The stranger broke the kiss briefly, "Where have you been? I can't believe you made me wait so long! My boss will get angry if you do this again!" I saw a flash of blonde hair, before the lips were back on mine, and my back was against the wall. I low chuckle came from him, "I'll have to punish you for that." I momentarily wondered why he was speaking so loud until I noticed the man standing by, watching. It clicked in my brain that I was being kissed by a male prostitute, who was in trouble with his pimp. He was depending on me for an escape. I was brought out of my thoughts as his hips harshly gyrated against mine, and a nip of his teeth against my mouth.

I began to wonder, if he was using me, why couldn't I use him? "Want to get a room before we have sex on the street?" I managed, "I prefer a mattress to a brick wall." The whore pulled away, a small smirk on their face, and led me by the hand away from the audience of one. I got to look at him more now, although I still couldn't see his face. He worked the leather look though.

I followed him up the steps to a sketchy looking building. "It's better on the inside than what it looks. Plus you don't have to pay for a hotel room. Usually I wouldn't do this, but I am kinda forcing you into this." I didn't answer, but continued to follow him. I guess not having to pay for a hotel was his apology. Even if I was still going to have to pay for him.

On the second floor, he entered a plain looking room, a bed against the wall. The blonde then turned to me, blue eyes shining with fire and ice, "I don't bottom, so if there is any entry, it's into your ass." I was pinned against the wall before I even process if I wanted to have sex. Maybe I could deal with the two of us jerking each other off. His mouth was hot, the kiss violent as his hands ran up my chest. I wasn't about to just be ravaged by some stranger-even if he was his profession, and I was still...well, green- and just stand there. My arms wrapped around his waist, his skin hot were it peaked out from the leather. I let out a mewl as his thumb brushed over a nipple. Then a gasp as he bit into the side of my neck. A moan came when his hand went down into my pants, undoing the button and began to gently stroke. I felt my face flush as I noticed him watching how I reacted, his eyes taking every detail in.

"If you are so concentrated on watching, how do I know you are using their skills to the best advantage?" I stated, wondering where the hell I was getting the idea to say these things. His eyes narrowed at me, and he pulled away completely. "Sit on the bed." He ordered unzipping the skimpy vest he wore. I did as ordered, suddenly nervous. "What's your name kid?" He walked over, a slipped the goggles off my head, throwing them across the room. "Matt." I stated, using a fake name. He wouldn't know the difference, and it was similar enough to mine that I would react when he said it. He bit his lip, thinking as he slid my vest off my shoulders. "Matt..." A pink tongue came out to lick his red lips seductively. "It's a good name. In case you need to scream something during the next hour, use Mello." Mello. I would remember that name, unusual as it was, it went well with him for some reason. My shirt was lifted over my head. He kicked off his combat boots, and bent down to unzip my blue boots. I looked down the planes of his back, white skin on top of lean muscles the dipped down into his leather pants. I didn't notice anything below the gap in the pants, and my attraction for him grew as I came to the conclusion that the tight leather pants were the only thing he was wearing.

He didn't stand back up like I expected him to, but pushed my legs apart, placing himself between them. He ran hands up my thighs; his attention solely focused what was between them. Leaning forward, he took the zipper between his teeth, and pulled down, and I could already feel myself getting harder at the sight. He didn't even bother to pull my pants down, and took the tip of me into his mouth with my boxers still on. His head slowly moved lower, mouth taking more in, and his hands started to pull my pants down a bit, only so they could make their way up the bottom of my boxers to touch more sensitive areas. I gasped as he gently began to kneed my balls, and to pull his mouth away to only pull my boxers down with his teeth. The heat and touch from the contact his with mouth on my skin made me lose any sense I had. "Mello!" I cried as he began to bob faster, sucking harder. I grasped his hair as I felt myself about to lose it, and he started to deep throat. Even though he had swallowed, when he pulled away, he had a sting of semen trailing from his mouth to my penis. He licked his lips, and ran a hand over my abdomen before standing back up. He pushed me back onto the bed, ridding me of the pants and boxers completely, and then reaching to undo the strings that kept his up. I felt myself go hard once again as he peeled the leather down, his skin still perfectly pale and toned. He crawled over me, and


	8. Got a Motercycle? Let's have sex on it

**Disclaimer - I no own DN :(**

**So I was online shopping (again) and noticed this really amazing note book. It is pretty much a list of different reasons to have sex. Which is where I got the prompt from. Was going to make a series about it...but if I do end up writing more, they will probs be unfinished and put up here so there's no point. Haha I can't write Near either, so if you do bother reading this, don't hate me.  
**

**Rated : M  
**

**Charaters- Near and Mello  
**

**Prompt- Why I must have sex with you all the time; I've got a motorcycle.**

* * *

The roar of the engine always told me to go into the garage until he pulled up beside me. When he did, blonde hair spilling out of the helmet that was easily pulled off, I knew it would be hard to control all my urges towards him. I settled for saying a monotonous, plain greeting. Something like 'I see you are back' or 'why, hello there Mello.' It would always start off this way. This time, however, Mello was different. He swung one leg over the seat and just studied me.

"Near." I blinked to let him know I was listening. "Come here." My brow slightly came down, confused. I _was_ here. He held out a hand and I quickly understood. I took a step forward, then another until I was pressed up against his chest. "Is this the here you were talking about?" I could feel his palm slide down my back as he put the kick stand down with his foot, and leaned against the bike, pulling me along with him. "Why do you even bother to ask questions when you already know the answer?" I pouted, already know why. "I could ask the same to you, yet you also answered a question with a question?" His hands travelled along my sides, slowly coming to the front. I presumed he thought that I was blankly looking up at him, but truly I was studying his face. Behind the blanket of golden hair, his light blue eyes seemed so innocent and bright, but the frown lines creased around his perfect skin. His worst physical flaw in my opinion. His was obviously the marring from the explosion, a constant reminder of his mistake. My hand cupped his face, surprising myself as well as Mello, a thumb stroked his cheek. His face began to relax, as he pressed the burned skin into my palm, and he closed his eyes.

"Near." He murmured, and I was unsure whether he intended for me to hear this, and if I was supposed to, if I was supposed to answer. "Why do I feel so inferior to you that I hate you?" My thumb brushed across his full lips as he opened his eyes softly. "But somehow I feel this attraction to you, and I cannot resist it?" His tongue peeked out to moisten his lips- a nervous habit of his that I noticed a while ago- and it brushed against my skin. We both froze, electrified by the contact. Suddenly he was surrounding me; mouth hot on mine, hands crawling under my pyjamas, burning on my skin. His breath was sweet as always, as he breathed out my name.

I was jerky in my responses back to him, although I feel he understood their meaning. He made my mind stumble, confused my thoughts, consuming them until I only had him left. I did, after all, have the same effect on him.

I was lifted up onto the seat of the motorcycle, legs forced apart to make room for his body, back arching as he leaned into the kiss forcefully. The buttons had all been undone or ripped off by this point, and the cotton slid off my shoulders onto the garage floor. His mouth attacked my shoulder, biting, kissing, and licking the skin in a hurried frenzy. "Mello," I somehow managed to speak without stumbling over my own words, although my usual emotionless voice was breathy and full of want. "I don't want to be the only one without a shirt." His hand found mine, grasping the leather seat that I depended on for support, and lifted it up to the zipper of his vest. The sound of the metal undoing the leather seemed like an stimulant, and as the clothing slipped away from his body I felt, if possible, that I had somehow become more entranced by the blonde.


	9. Pick Up the Phone

**Disclaimer- I dont own DN**

**Dont remember the rest of the ideas I had for the plot of this. It was going to be awesome and long, and now it's not so awesome and short and incomplete. I think Mello was going to come back and be all like 'grrr' and Matt was going to be like 'wtf? where were you?' and fight then makeup sex would ensue. If thats not how it went, you can imagine it now. **

**Pairing MxM (which it should mainly be from now on. haha sry for those who didn't like my mxn beginning)**

* * *

The phone rang once again, and I sighed into the receiver. "Pick up the phone." The only response that came was another ring. The cold wind was piercing through my jacket, and I attempted to warm myself by rubbing my free hand along my arm as I walked along. It didn't work. The cell rang again, and I flipped it shut, and slid it into my pocket where I could call again in a few moments. For now I needed to get warm.

The neon sign was softly glowing through the dirty glass, and I headed in. I ordered a large coffee, and sat on the bar of the cafe. I peeled off my gloves and rubbed my hands together, trying to get them from a purple to a red. The man who brought my coffee over gave me a strange look, but I didn't expect otherwise. I was a young male, strangely dressed, in a sketchy area of town late at night. I wrapped one hand around the drink, wincing as the heat burned my cold skin. My other hand pulled out the phone and tried to contact him once again. I had a bad feeling about him for the past two hours, and he hasn't picked up his phone since then. It was the only thing I could do too; he had kept where he was a secret from me. It rang on continuously, and cut me off.

I sipped the coffee, and ignored the scorching feeling as it poured down throat. I could only think of what Mello was doing right now. Destroying the city, probably. Or someone's life. I didn't care what he did, as long as he came home at night.

Which he hadn't, and my phone dimly read the time was 2:08 a.m. Although I understood that he worked 'underground', and I did some hacking to figure out how deep it was, and I was aware that the mafia doesn't have a 'bedtime,' however, Mello and I had an unspoken agreement that he would be back, or at least call if he wasn't home, by midnight. I tried calling his cell again.

I snapped shut, and I angrily slammed it down on the counter. Then I downed the coffee, grabbed the currently pointless cell and pulled out a fag before I was even outside. Whenever I see him, he is going to get a huge fucking lecture. I wasn't sure what it would entail past answering the phone, or otherwise worrying me, but it was going to be harsh.

I pulled out the phone again and tried calling as I headed back towards the apartment. The cigarette was burning quickly, ash falling onto my scarf, wind blowing the smoke into my face, and the heat was beginning to burn my lips. I didn't care, and waited for an answer on my phone.

Yet again, no answer. I decided to change my plan, and call the aptertment before I even got there. Maybe he got back, and didn't notice I wasn't at home. Or tried to call me when I was calling him. Each time the phone rang, my gut would sink lower and lower. The worry was getting worse with each hurried step, with each white puff of air, or grey puff of smoke that came from my mouth.

Finally, I was storming up the staircase, and twisting the lock on my door open. A wave of newly formed panic rushed over me when his shoes were not there, lazily tossed off. I had really expected him to be back home by now. The clock's red light glowed 2:46.

"Hello?"

There was no answer.


	10. Stars and Spanish Guitars

**Disclaimer- I don't own death note**

**XD Hahaha I found myself laughing at this because of the cheesy flirting. That's pretty much all I have to say.**

**MxM**

* * *

The sky was dark, no stars to be seen. But if you mistook the life on the street, stars could be seen in the neon lights, whispering in the shadows, or in another's eyes. I no longer believed that stars existed here. Sure, way up in the sky, but never on this pathetic excuse for a street.

The chocolate I was rolling in my mouth felt thick, and it went too far back, chocking me as someone pushed by. I just ignored the sting in my throat, pulled my coat tighter and trudged on. After all, I ruled this hell; I couldn't escape it- not yet. The air was cold on my face, it kept me alert. The breath I could see, white compared to the darkness around me, was distracting. I wanted to go home, be somewhere warm. I wanted to drop the charade and feel like myself for once. I bit into the chocolate bar instead, and let my eyes wander the street above.

A flash of redcaught my eye. I didn't want to delay where I was going, but I couldn't help pausing. My head tilted itself upwards, blonde hair falling back exposing more of my skin to the cold. There was a party on the top of a roof, tall red paper lanterns adorning the edge. I frowned, trying to ignore the sounds on the ground to hear what kind of music the party was playing. It sounded Spanish. Someone noticed me staring at them, and the man waved a hand inviting me up. I found my feet unwisely moving on their own to the door of the apartment.

The guitar was soft, the beats seductive and the voice bewitching. I bite my lower lip, trying to stop my hips from moving to the beat. I tried to search for the one who invited me up, but it was impossible with all the people up here. What caught my eye instead was the group of people dancing. Their hips moved fluidly, some of them pressed into each other in a lazy sway, others lost in the music.

I gravitated towards them, until I found myself in the middle, hips circling, and arms in the air riding on the melody. I soon felt hands land on my hips, and a body pressed up behind mine. "Mind if you have a partner?" A smooth voice asked. I smiled, and wrapped an arm around his neck, looking behind to see who was asking. Bright green eyes sparkled, and I found him pulling my body closer. His movements were perfect, fluid, accurate and carefree. He rested his head against mine, and breathed into my ear, "It's been a while since somebody made me want to get up and dance."

I was going to question him, but the music changed, and before I had a change to realize what was going on, I had been twirled around and was now facing the green eyed mystery dancer. I peered out at him from under my bangs to get a better look at him. His hair was a deep red, full mouth of something along the same lines as his hair color. Aristocratic cheek bones and pale skin sent a shiver down my spine. The beat was now louder, acoustic guitar turned eclectic, a bass added along. He laughed, "This music suits you better, leather and all." He ran a hand over the back on my leg. I laughed back, his smile and laughter was just contagious, and ran a hand down his chest. "I think I have yet to see a music style that suits you best. I guess I will have to stick around until I find one."


End file.
